


Overload

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android porn, Convin, Dirty Talk, In character Gavin, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensory Overload, Smut, Wholesome, robot porn, sexual gratification, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: “C’mere loverbot,” Gavin said suggestively as his other hand curled around Connor’s collar tugged him forward. Connor followed, the direction was fluxing more toward Gavin’s lead instead of Connor’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that now. It didn’t matter in the scheme of these intimate moments.Connor found his balance tripped up by Gavin’s feet and hands pushing him down onto the bed, Gavin climbed on top of Connor, grabbing his tie and pulling him up to meet in a brief kiss.“Mind getting rid of these for me?” Gavin asked lowly, his baritone vibrated against Connor’s face plates in a way that made him shudder, Gavin was loosening his tie, Connor understood the implications and nodded.





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I bs'd the hell out of how any of this works, so please don't come for me for any inaccurate robotics or technological terms, I just want to write my robot porn

Gavin was pushing Connor harshly against the wall, grabbing him by the collar of his button-up and clenching his mouth up against his in a flat line until he pried his mouth open with force. Connor was a bit overwhelmed to say the least, but he held onto Gavin’s shoulders, gripping the faux leather jacket that was worn in past it’s years, it had traces of Gavin’s cologne and sweat. There was an overloaded amount of Gavin in Conno’s system, his tongue, his skin, even his heartbeat flooded his senses when Connor ran a thumb against the ark of Gavin’s neck, feeling a muscle flex there. His insides were warming up with heat, predicaments happened enough for Connor to be familiar with it, but it still was overwhelming sometimes, it was probably from Gavin’s intensity. 

The man pulled back, bringing a hand up from Connor’s collar and roughly swiping a calloused thumb against Connor’s bottom lip, eye’s dilated and catching light from a neon fixture in his room.

“C’mere loverbot,” Gavin said suggestively as his other hand curled around Connor’s collar tugged him forward. Connor followed, the direction was fluxing more toward Gavin’s lead instead of Connor’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that now. It didn’t matter in the scheme of these intimate moments.

Connor found his balance tripped up by Gavin’s feet and hands pushing him down onto the bed, Gavin climbed on top of Connor, grabbing his tie and pulling him up to meet in a brief kiss.

“Mind getting rid of these for me?” Gavin asked lowly, his baritone vibrated against Connor’s face plates in a way that made him shudder, Gavin was loosening his tie, Connor understood the implications and nodded.

“I’m gonna grab something,” Gavin said once Connor was working to remove his tie, Gavin’s weight removing itself from Connor’s form and he missed it, but decided to focus more on removing his clothes.

With his shirt unbuttoned open, Connor finished removing his pants off when Gavin came back with a shoebox and placed it down next to him on the bed. Gavin slid his hands up the planes of Connor’s stomach, feeling the electricity there hum on his fingertips as the skin graft there exposed his plates. Connor remembers the times Gavin told him how he liked seeing him bare like that, it was oddly intimate and arousing at the same time, which was saying much considering the feeling of arousal usually fritzed out of his system before anything could be done with it. Orgasm simulation for Androids was a tricky thing, there were already different programs humans have been playing with on their Androids before deviancy. Now with all Androids being full of free will there was experimentations with those programs, some installed simulation programs like the Tracis have, but there was no option for most Androids to be installed with Traci equipment. As funny as it’s sounds, Gavin was right on some of his off hand comments of Connor having,“Ken doll privates.”

Not to mention Connor did not really think he needed an upgrade for that, it wasn’t necessary.

The lines where the seams of his plates light up, a soft blue glow, Gavin knew how sensitive the lines and dips there felt to Connor. That was something he found fascinating in his own way, how Androids don’t experience physical pain the same, but their sensors overload with sensitivity between their plating when infiltrated.

This was how it would normally go, Gavin’s rough palms rubbing over Connor’s exposed plating from his stomach up to his chest, then, without taking the sensors off, Connor would vent out his plates without popping them out. It was always careful touching, the way Gavin’s thick fingers covered in calluses and scars would rub in between the space of Connor’s exposed chest plates. The sensors in the back of his memory flashing HUD warnings of unauthorized penetration. Sometimes Connor would hack his sensories to overload, it was his way of foreplay and build up, sometimes he fritzed out and display some sort of robotic orgasm. 

From Gavin’s touch up inside the lip of the plates Connor can tell he sanitized his hands, beforehand by how dry they were and the slight smell of lavender. The pads of Gavin’s fingers dipped down further, rubbing the inside workings of his plates, sensors were going off in Connor’s head, but he was shuddering and gasping the more pressure Gavin added to his touch. Then, by memory of before, Gavin found the direct sensor port, it hummed loudly with electricity and Gavin prodded his middle and pointer fingers against it before grasping the sensor between them and rubbing his thumb down against it in rough strokes. 

Connor felt himself babbling at that, his artificial lungs working to push cool air into his systems that were overheating, processing the touches there, it was like Connor had a port exposed and getting cleaned out thoroughly. 

“There you go baby, you like that don’t you?” Gavin whispered down to Connor, who’s eyelids cracked open to look at Gavin, he felt some coolant gathering there without his knowledge. His main focus was directed towards the hand inside of him, playing with his sensor.

“Your so good for me Con,” Gavin spoke again, rolling his fingers down over the sensors before trailing over an exposed socket, “so good, so perfect, just listen to yourself babe.”

Then Gavin’s fingers pinched against a wire there, it was one of the electrical ones that helped with his processing, he squeezed it just slightly and Connor felt his systems give a jolt when Gavin let go. Connor’s body jerked up at that, letting out a harsh gasp and a stuttered breath.

“Hey you ok there Con?” Gavin asked, pulling his hand out of his plates and rubbing it against Connor’s jaw as he faintly nodded.

“That was a connecting circuit to my main systems, please be gentle with it in the future,” Connor finally managed to get out once his breathing and cooling regulated, a bit frustrated by the lack of fritzing out.

“Got it chief,” Gavin chuckled, grabbing Connor’s jaw and leaning down to kiss him deeply, tongue rubbing up against the perfect silicone and soft malleable plastic curve of Connor’s mouth. Connor reciprocated the kiss, his form going languid from the loss of build up until he felt Gavin’s fingers working against a familiar seam at the back of his neck. There was where Connor’s more sensitive access and ports were, it can only open at his discretion.

“Mind if I try something different?” Gavin pulled out of the kiss, his fingers pressed against the seam there, Connor felt a bit hesitant.

“What is it you had in mind?” Connor asked slowly, sitting up with Gavin in his lap.

Gavin reached over and grabbed open the shoebox he had placed next to Connor earlier, inside there was a port plugin and a few flash drives, the main ort plugin he saw had wires that were hooked up to a glove with their own sensors and nylon infused datachips.

“If I hook this up to your neural port it’s supposed to allow your processor to activate this special electromagnetic field on your plates that I can interact with this glove, it’s supposed to send loads of positive feedback to your data system and potentially give you a robogasm.”

Connor snorted, “let me scan it, my neural ports are a very delicate system there.”

Gavin nodded and handed the port with the glove to Connor, he took a brief moment to look over the design and structure. THen he exposed his hand plating and did a further dig on the data chips and wire work, it was clean enough and the work looked familiar to Connor.

“Where did you acquire this?”

“I special ordered it online.”

“So you’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Connor said, letting a slow smile crawl into his features.

Gavin grabbed the glove port back, “look do you want me to use it or not?”

Connor chuckled, “of course, here.”

Connor took a second to let the seam where the latch was sealed electronically to click open, he grabbed the port end of the wire and without needing to be guided sight wise he connected the port in. He went through the files in his head when the port connected, doing a few scans and tests before allowing the port to run in his system. Once he did his plates reacted slowly, they heated up and buzzed with electricity lighting up. His processors were all focused on it, the feedback was such a phenomenal feeling.

“It’s working,” Connor said, his voice came out a bit staticy and hoarse, which was an odd function for him to happen. Gavin nodded and slid the glove on, he flicked on a button and the glove lit up over its sensors and datachips, it glowed a light orange in contrast to Connor’s blue from his plates. 

Gavin tested out the waters carefully, he hovered his pointer finger over the field, Connor could sense it, before Gavin even touched him, then when he did it was a light caress down his left pectoral plate. There was a buzz in the back of Connor’s head, the positive feedback was a little addicting. Gavin locked eyes with Connor before he gave him a nod to continue.

He pressed his hand down firmly on his plate and Connor’s form jolted with a glitched out moan leaving his throat. Even the gentle touches and strokes down his plates were overwhelming his systems more than the seam touching or any of the foreplay Gavin did earlier. Gavin playfully used the glove hand to flick Connor’s plates on the electro field and Connor let out a small scream and grabbed at Gavin’s forearm, gasping in reaction. 

“You like that?” Gavin asked, hs own voice hoarse and caught up as his deep green eyes swallowed Connor’s reactions hungrily.

Connor nodded as Gavin rolled his fingertips down against his plates, “y-yeah,” Connor’s socialising program was taking a backseat on this one as Gavin flicked his fingers against the plates again and made Connor cry out again.

The feedback grew more intense the more Gavin touched him, Connor was taking it the best he could, but he felt like he was dreaming, not being in control, taking a backseat while these feelings washed over him, overwhelmed him. Gavin was pulling him under these waves of pleasure and Connor knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. So when Gavin rubbed down against his plates with more force and pressure necessary, Connor’s voice gave out and his LED flashes red before he was writhing against the bed. Sparks leaping from the seams of his plates and the lights there flickering constantly as a load of energy that was built up from the feedback washed through him in a long lasting pulse. 

His breathing grew labored as he tried to cool down hs systems and Gavin removed the glove, carefully rolling Connor over to remove the port. The pulsing was still there when Gavin removed it, then he pushed the hatch shut and placed a kiss against the seam there. Gavin held Connor as he was trying to assemble his processors and “come back to Earth” as Gavin called it after he came.

Was that an orgasm? Is that what they feel like? Is it supposed to feel that intense, it was almost similar to when Connor loaded out his sensors, but more. Connor was in the middle of doing a self report on it when Gavin lightly flicked him on the nose.

“I can feel you thinking, say something next time,  thought I ruined some hardware in there,” Gavin scoffed at Connor, gaining his attention.

Connor scooted up to kiss Gavin softly, falling into a lazy loose lipped kiss while Gavin’s arms held onto Connor tighter.

“Everything is in order, the after effects are just taking a toll on my processors still.”

“So I take it you liked it?”

Connor nodded, “it was pleasant.”

“You piece of shit, you gotta work on your responses, you sound like we’ve been married for fifty years and that was a normal sunday brunch or somethin-”

Connor shut Gavin up by kissing him, pressing his mouth down hard against his and entangling his tongue against his. He grabbed onto his hair the way he knew he liked and gave a full yank earning a low groan from Gavin. When Connor pulled away he grinned at Gavin.

“It was exceptional.”

Gavin beamed at Connor with a wicked grin, “who taught you to be so snarky.”

“Must be my organic boyfriend, he’s hard to get along with.”

“Oh yeah? He must be a _terrible_ boyfriend.”

“The _worst_ ,” Connor winked before Gavin rolled on top of him and assaulted his neck with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey leave me a sexy sexy comment below, I'd love some feedback, also happy Wireplay Wednesday <3


End file.
